


Pink Stars And Green Moons

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Wilford has nightmares and Anti comforts him.





	Pink Stars And Green Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! So this is a prompt requested by red-loveroseseverday. She asked, "Red~ promptish- Anti going to bed alone and waking up to Wilford clinging onto him (shipish if you please)"
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

Anti was never one to enjoy contact. Matter of fact, he’s broken several people's bones for touching him. When Anti wakes up to Wilford burying his face in his neck and cling to his side, he has to stop himself from snapping Wilfords neck.

He holds back a growl, “What are you doing, Warfstache?” He made it very,  _ very _ clear that he was annoyed to be woken up at ass o'clock in the morning. 

He was expecting some kind of sarcastic reply but was instead met with a sniffle. Then Wilford said, “I had a bad dream.” All of Anti’s annoyance was gone and replaced by worry. This is the second time this week his friend has come to him about nightmares. 

He frowned a bit before wrapping his arm around Wilford. “What was the dream about?”

Wilford snuggles closer to him, “I don’ wanna talk ‘bout it. Jus’ wanna sleep next you.” His voice sounds so drained and tired, it’s no surprise to Anti how much the man’s voice is slurring. 

Anti raised his eyebrow, knowing the pink haired man couldn’t see him. “I-alright.” At his words, Wilford presses closer, burying his head into Anti’s neck. Anti let’s out a small chuckle before closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth Wilford ias radiating. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Anti wakes up the next morning to a cold and empty bed. He frowns as that but in the end just shrugs it off. He was hoping Wilford would have stayed and talked about these nightmares that he seems to be getting so frequently. Anti had to admit, he was extremely curious about them. What could be so bad that Wilford Warfstache, the most bubbly and energetic creature he knows, is affected by them. While, yeah it was annoying to be woken up at ass o'clock, he’s worried about Wilford. 

He shifts the blankets off of him, shivering as the cool morning air hits his nearly bare legs.  _ See, this is why you wear actual pants to bed, dumbass. _ He mentally scolds himself, knowing he was going to the same thing later that night. 

He goes to his dresser and pulls out a pair of pants and a fresh shirt. He quickly pulls them on before heading downstairs. As soon as he exits the room, he can smell food being cooked. His stomach rumbles and a small grin stretches across his face as he glitches downstairs. As soon as he got into the kitchen, his jaw drops a bit.

Standing at the stove is Wilford. He expected Marvin or maybe even Henrik to be there but not Wilford. He’s never stayed after he slept in Anti’s bed before and Anti’s pleasantly surprised he did. 

“What are you doing?” Anti blurts out, snapping his mouth shut. He really, really hopes Wilford doesn’t think that was rude. He’s trying not to be a dick.

Wilford chuckles as he turns around, an easy grin on his face. “Ah good morning, Anti! I was just making breakfast. Consider a thank you for last night and pretty much every night you let me stay.”

Anti waves him off, a small grin of his own appearing. “It’s nothing. You seem to come into my bed at least twice a week now.” 

Wilford’s smile falls a bit and his mood seems to drop. “Ah, yes. I’m sorry about that, you’re just the first person I think of after having nightmares.”

Anti’s smile fades into a small one. “It’s alright! I… I really don’t mind that you do, I’m just very worried about you.” That’s probably one of the only times Anti’s been 100% truthful about his emotions. However, he finds that he means it. He cares a lot about Wilford and his recent nightmares are concerning. They seem to be getting worse.

Wilford’s eyes widen, “You’re worried about me?” He seems genuinely surprised and while that hurt Anti a little bit, he knew it wasn’t out of malicious intent. Just… genuine surprise.

Anti walks over to him and nudges his shoulder. “Of course, you dip. You mean a lot to me.” And he’s Anti being truthful again. Maybe Wilford’s making him soft. He doesn’t find the idea as repulsive as he would have in the past.

The pink haired man grins at him before tackling him in a hug. Anti stumbles a bit but eagerly returns it. He rubs Wilford’s back, happy that Wilford seems to be happy.

They stay embraced for a little while, enjoying the feeling of holding one another. Anti break the silence, “Wilford, what are your nightmares about?”

He feels Wilford flinch and stiffen. His grip on Anti tightens as he says, “Memories of a party where everything went wrong.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 

By the time Wilford was done with his story, he was sobbing. Anti moved them to the living room, so they could both sit on the couch. They sit there for a while longer, Wilford’s head in Antis lap and he pets his hair; he sends gentle, calming static through Wilford’s body.  Wilford’s crying slowly stops and once it’s done, he grabs Anti’s hand. Anti’s afraid he might have done something wrong but Wilford places a kiss to the back of his hand. “Thank you, Anti. I really appreciate this.”

The glitch smiles down at him, “No need to thank me, Mo grá.”

Wilford smiles at him and Anti feels his heart warm at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! This one was fun and I actually really like it haha. Let me know what y'all think!:D
> 
> And heeeyyyyy, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
